You're Beautiful
by melody425
Summary: During a case, Sara's past brings Grissom and her closer together, post Nesting Dolls. I do not own CSI or any of the CSI characters. Please review!
1. The Outfit

_(Grissom enters the break room where Catherine, Warrick, Sara, Nick, and Greg are all seated around the oval table.)_

Grissom: Okay, I have a new case for everyone. The Burkly family is missing from their Las Vegas home. The grandmother notified the police after two days of not being able to get in touch with them. They are a family of five with two sons and a daughter. We'll all drive over to their house to investigate. Cath and Warrick, you take one car and do the perimeter. Nick and Greg, you take a Tahoe and go interview the neighbours. Sara, you and I will take the inside.

Catherine: Alright, let's move.

_(Everyone exits the break room except Sara who is waiting for Grissom.)_

Grissom: I'll be just a sec. I want to grab my hat.

Sara: Yeah, it's so warm outside. It is supposed to go up to 35˚C.

_(As Grissom's back is turned, Sara takes off her denim jacket which leaves her in a dark green halter top.)_

Sara: You ready?

Grissom: Yeah…

_(Grissom turns around and is caught off guard by her appearance. Her hair is wavy and falls gracefully on her slender shoulders. Her halter top gives just a hint of cleavage, and the dark green colour accentuates her eyes. Her jeans look like they were made for her and she is wearing a very feminine kitten heeled shoe which is unlike her since she normally wears boots. Her overall radiance gives Grissom a sparkle in his eye.)_

Grissom: You look beautiful.

_(Sara turns her glance to the floor and blushes. Grissom looks stunned at first by his words, but then his look turns to an amused one.)_

Sara: Thank you.

_(Their eyes connect for a moment and they are lost in the pools of each other's eyes. After a few seconds Grissom breaks the connection knowing there is work to be done.)_

Grissom: Okay let's go.

_(Grissom still has that sparkle in his eye and does something that is unlike him. He walks her to the car with his hand resting on the small of her back. She lets him lead her to the car and open the door for her. As she waits for him to get in she tries to make herself looked composed because she has been shocked with his gentleman like actions.)_

_(Grissom climbs into the car, does up his seatbelt, and starts the engine.)_

Grissom: So, how've you been?

Sara: I've been good, you?

Grissom: Pretty good, thanks.

_(The rest of the ride is quiet. Sara stares out her window. Grissom tries to focus on the road, but his eyes keep gravitating towards her because she looks so stunning. Sara notices his glances, out of the corner of her eye, and decides to just let him gawk. She knows it's her new outfit that is attracting his attention.)_

Sara rarely felt in the mood to go clothes shopping, but yesterday she did. She went into the store she always shopped at. A new employee, obviously working on commission, was helping her pick out clothes. Sara did not normally like or want help, but this new girl named Peggy was picking out items that really looked good on her. She ended up spending $100.00 more than she planned, but loved all of her new clothes. She decided to wear one of her new outfits to work, to see if she could catch someone's attention, and she did.


	2. Red

_**At the crime scene**_

_(Grissom sits on his little, foldable, plastic chair, collecting prints from the husband's desk in his office. Sara is in the daughter's room collecting hair off of her bed.)_

_(The daughter's room is painted a light shade of pink, a colour which Sara despises now, but loved when she was a little girl. Her room was almost the same shade as the victim's and Sara loved it, except, when the pink got covered up by red. This thought made Sara's mind wander to the memories of how the red got on her walls: the yelling, screaming, fighting, and slaps that could be heard throughout her house. These thoughts were now in Sara's mind. She can't stand having these thoughts in her mind for another second, so she grabs the evidence already collected and leaves the room to go and find Grissom.)_

Sara: Griss?

_(Grissom jumps at the sound of her voice.)_

Grissom: Sorry Sara, you scared me.

_(Sara looks panicked and out of breath. Grissom's face turns to a look of concern.)_

Grissom: Sara, are you okay?

_(She tries to smile, but it comes off as weak and fake.)_

Sara: Yeah, I'm fine. I just need you to finish processing the little girl's room for me.

_(Grissom looks at her curiously.)_

Grissom: Okay…but why?

_(Sara leans on the desk with her latex gloved hands.)_

Sara: Please, don't go there Grissom.

_(As Sara leans more on the desk, Grissom catches a glimpse of a blue laced bra which surprises him because he always took Sara as a plain, white bra kind of girl. Grissom immediately snaps his head back up to her eyes, knowing he shouldn't be thinking of Sara that way, period…or at least not at work. Thankfully, Sara's eyes are focused on the ceiling, so she doesn't know that Grissom just got a free peep show.)_

Grissom: Come on, tell me what's wrong. Is it about your childhood?

_(Grissom stands up and reaches a hand over the desk to touch Sara's shoulder for a few seconds.)_

Grissom: It's okay if it is.

_(Grissom sits back down as Sara grabs and pulls open another chair, just like Grissom's, and sits across from him on the other side of the desk.)_

Grissom: Sara, what is it about the little girl's room that brings back these painful memories?

Sara: Well, the little girl's room is painted a shade of pink that almost matches the shade I had in my bedroom as a young child. That thought led to thoughts of how…of how…

_(Sara starts to cry.)_

Sara: I hated the pink when blood got on the walls.

_(Grissom looks shocked.)_

Grissom: Sara, I always thought your parents fought with each other in either their bedroom or the living room. I thought your room was your safe haven to get away from it all.

_(Sara closes her eyes and tries to stop crying.)_

Sara: They never fought in my room, but my room was never safe.

_(Grissom's face starts to turn red with anger when he realizes what Sara means.)_

Grissom: Sara, you never told me your father hit you.

_(Sara opens her eyes and Grissom can see the hurt in her eyes flare into a little bit of anger.)_

Sara: Jeez Grissom! Stop saying my name every time you speak! You make me feel like I'm talking to a therapist and I hate therapists!

_  
(Grissom looks stunned at her outburst. Sara takes in a deep breath and starts to calm down. Grissom can see the hurt replace the anger again in her eyes.)_

Sara: In answer to your question, Dr. Grissom, both of my parents hit me.

_(Grissom let's his mouth hang open at the shock, but then closes it, wanting to know the important details.)_

Grissom: Did Children's Services find out you were being abused?

Sara: Eventually. You see, whenever my parents had to take me to the hospital, to have me cleaned up, they always told the doctors I was a clumsy kid and always tripped over everything. They made me agree. Before we would enter the hospital, they would make me swear not to tell anyone what really happened or they said they would give me something worse to cry about. I never found out what the "something worse" was because I always kept my mouth shut. Children's Services didn't find out until my mother killed my father. When they took me into custody I had to have a physical exam done. When they did the exam they found internal bruises over six years old. After that, my foster parents had to take me to therapy sessions three times a week for twelve years. That's where my hate of therapists started.

_(As Sara looks into Grissom's eyes for the first time since starting her speech, she notices something she has never seen before. He is crying.)_

Grissom: Oh, honey. Come here.

_(Grissom stands up and moves around to the other side of the desk with his arms open. Sara looks dumbfounded at his words and movements but her body slowly moves towards his and he wraps his arms around her protectively. They just stand there for minutes on end, her face and arms against his chest and his face in her hair.)_


	3. Future

_(Grissom and Sara are still in their embrace.)_

Grissom: Sara, unfortunately we need to get back to work.

_(Sara lifts her head from his shoulder quickly. Grissom sees a flash of hurt in her eyes.)_

Sara: Okay, I'll start to grid the house.

_(Grissom has a concerned look on his face.)_

Grissom: Are you going to be okay?

Sara: Yeah.

_(Sara clears her throat.)_

Sara: I'll be fine.

**_Later in Grissom's Office_**

_(Grissom is sitting behind his desk filling out paperwork. Sara knocks on the door. He looks up.)_

Sara: Nick said you wanted to see me?

Grissom: Yes, please sit down.

_(Sara sits in the chair to the right of Grissom's desk.)_

Sara: What's up?

_(Grissom looks uncomfortable.)_

Grissom: Sara…I wanted to uh…ask you something.

Sara: Okay, ask away.

Grissom: It has to do with this morning.

_(Sara looks even more uncomfortable than Grissom now.)_

Sara: Oh Griss, I'm sorry. I didn't get enough sleep last night and I didn't have my coffee this morning.

Grissom: No, there's no excuse.

_(Sara looks scared and worried.)_

Sara: Grissom, I am really sorry.

Grissom: It's my fault.

_(Sara looks confused.)_

Sara: What?

Grissom: I should have followed up with you after you told me about your parents. I just dropped it after that week. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry.

_(Sara is dumbfounded.)_

Sara: It's okay.

_(Grissom coughs.)_

Grissom: I was uh, wondering if you would like to go out for coffee with me after our shift is over? We can talk about our pasts and our…futures.

_(Sara eyes grow big.)_

Sara: Um…sure.

_(Grissom looks pleasantly surprised with himself and smiles brightly at her.)_

Grissom: Great! Meet me here after shift.

_(His pager buzzes.)_

Grissom: I have to go, DNA. I'll see you later.

_(Grissom stands up and walks out of his office leaving Sara in a stunned state.)_


	4. Late?

_(Sara paces around Grissom's desk waiting for him to return. She is pondering what is going to happen on their coffee "date" when he steps in and startles her. Grissom looks surprised to see her there, but then remembers their previous conversation.)_

Grissom: I'm sorry, Sara, I didn't mean to scare you.

_(Sara shakes her head.)_

Sara: It's okay Griss, don't worry about it.

_(Grissom reaches for his coat on the doorknob.)_

Grissom: Shall we go?

_(Sara zips up her jacket and gives a small smile.)_

Sara: Sure, all set.

_(They walk down the halls of CSI in silence. Once they walk out the front door Sara lets Grissom lead because she doesn't know where they're going. He aims towards his car which puzzles her.)_

Sara: I thought we we're going out for coffee?

_(Grissom pulls out his keys to unlock the car doors. He turns his head around and smiles.)_

Grissom: We are.

_(Sara still looks a little confused.)_

Sara: I just thought we'd walk to the diner since we always go there.

_(Grissom walks around to the other side of the car where Sara is standing.)_

Grissom: I don't think we'd have enough privacy there. I also want you to take you some place special.

_(Sara blushes because of his comment. He opens her door.)_

Grissom: Your carriage Miss Sidle.

_(Sara climbs in laughing at Grissom. He gets a playful hurt look on his face.)_

Grissom: What?

_(She tries to stop laughing long enough to look at him and give him a serious look.)_

Sara: You would make an awfully…cute valet!

_(She bursts out laughing again and Grissom gives her one of his half smiles that makes her swoon. He puts the key in the ignition.)_

Grissom: Off we go.

_(The ride to the mystery destination is silent. The beginning of the ride is a comfortable silence shared between them, but then the silence becomes more uncomfortable as Sara realizes they are heading closer and closer to Grissom's townhouse. Sara is getting restless and nervous so she closes her eyes for a second. When she opens them she sees that they are pulling into Grissom's driveway.)_

Grissom: We're here!

_(Sara opens her door quickly before he even gets out showing she is independent and the man doesn't have to do everything. She gets out of the car slowly. Grissom has already gotten out and is heading toward the door. Sara just stares down the peaceful street.)_

Grissom: Are you going to come in?

_(She turns to see him holding the door open for her. She takes the few steps up to his front door.)_

Sara: It's just so peaceful and quiet here. My apartment building is so loud and noisy, no matter what time it is.

Grissom: That's why I bought the place. I need my quiet to think.

_(Sara smiles as she steps through the threshold. She stops just inside the door. The interior is different from what she remembered, that was four years ago though. The walls are a tranquil shade of light blue and his black leather furniture blends in so nicely. His framed pictures of butterflies and insects add the perfect punch of colour needed. Grissom throws his coat on the back of a chair and heads to the kitchen.)_

Grissom: You like your coffee with one milk and two sugar right Sara?

_(She gives him an embarrassed smile and nods.)_

Sara: You still remember from our coffee dates after your seminars all those years ago?

_(Grissom continues to make the coffee, but smiles to himself.)_

Grissom: I remember a lot of things. Like, from the first moment I saw you in the lecture hall I knew that you were the smartest one there…and the most beautiful.

_(Sara looks down at the floor trying to hide her blush. Grissom sees this and let's out a little chuckle which causes her to look up and giggle.)_

Sara: I remember thinking that I expected you to look and be older, but you were very handsome and debonair instead.

_(Now it's Grissom's turn to hide, so he turns his back to her to grab a couple of mugs for the coffee.)_

Grissom: You can sit on the couch if you want.

Sara: Okay, thanks.

_(She makes her way over to the leather sofa and sits down on the right hand side. Grissom is close behind her carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. He sits on the left hand side, but not as close to the edge as Sara is. He hands her a cup.)_

Sara: Thanks.

Grissom: No problem.

_(Sara takes a sip as Grissom watches her. She gets a surprised look on her face.)_

Sara: Wow, this is really good.

Grissom: Well, I'll tell you my secret.

_(Sara and Grissom both lean in. He puts his mouth near her ear and she can feel his breath on her neck. This makes her feel weak and woozy.)_

Grissom: I kind of stole a little bit of Greg's special "Blue Hawaiian."

_(Sara looks shocked at him.)_

Sara: Gil Grissom! I thought I recognized that taste! What if Greg finds out? He'll kill you over his coffee.

_(He just laughs.)_

Sara: Although…I'm glad you did it. His coffee is so good.

_(Grissom smiles, but then it fades and his face turns serious.)_

Grissom: Do you mind if we get down to business?

_(Sara closes her eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh.)_

Sara: You call this business?

_(Grissom thinks for a few second feeling Sara's eyes beating down on him and then let's out a deep breath.)_

Grissom: Sara, you **know** I'm not good at this sort of thing.

Sara: Yeah, but you could at least try a little harder!

_(Both tempers start to flare.)_

Grissom: Try harder? First, I can't help that emotions is my down point unlike you! I'm also putting my butt on the line just having this conversation you for another!

Sara: But we always do this merry-go-round! We never get off of it! Just when I think we may be able to be with each other, you go back into your shell and shut me out! Yes, this is closest we have gotten so far, you inviting me into your home for coffee, but I can't wait for you forever! I don't think I can stand the pain you have put me though anymore! I've been waiting a bloody six years for you and I'm tired of waiting!

_(The room goes completely silent. Grissom is looking at Sara with a mix of shock and hurt spread across his face. Sara stares back at him looking like she may burst into tears.)_

Grissom: Sara…I didn't realize I was hurting you. I…I never ever want you to feel pain because of me.

_(A tear trickles down Sara's cheek.)_

Sara: Too late for that.

_(Grissom lifts his hand and uses his finger to wipe away the tear. He cups her face with his hand.)_

Grissom: Am I really too late?


	5. Change

_(Sara shrugs away from him and stands up.)_

Sara: I don't know, okay!

_(Grissom jumps a little at her sudden outburst. Sara starts to pace.)_

Sara: I don't know if I can put up with our "game" anymore. I've given you chances for the past six years: letting you know when I was free and off so you could ask me out, flirting with you when we're alone working a case, and even asking **you** out for dinner to take some of the pressure off. What did I get? I got nothing, absolutely nothing from you!

_(Grissom stands up and walks over to her. He puts his hands on her shoulders and rubs her arms.)_

Grissom: Things can change.

_(Sara closes her eyes and sighs.)_

Sara: I…I just don't know if things can change that much…if **you** can change that much.

_(Sara opens her eyes and looks at Grissom. She can see the hurt spread all over his face. She breaks her gaze and goes back to the sofa and plunks down with a huff. Grissom stays where he is, his back to her. They stay this way for a few minutes. All of a sudden Grissom goes and kneels by Sara.)_

Grissom: Sara…

_(Sara's head is still turned away from him.)_

Grissom: Sara…

_(He lifts his hand up to her chin and turns her face towards his. He is shocked to see her tear-stained face and blood shot eyes. He also finds though, that even as she seems unhappy she is still so beautiful, both inside and out. He gets a sparkle in his eye over this thought and Sara's look turns to one of confusion, wondering what he is thinking of.)_

Grissom: Even when you cry you're beautiful.

_(Sara starts to turn red, but then comes to the conclusion that she is not going to let him "butter" her up, so she suppresses the blush and turns serious.)_

Sara: Grissom, you can't compliment your way out of this.

_(Grissom looks into Sara's eyes.)_

Grissom: I know, just listen to me for a sec.

Sara: Okay, go ahead.

Grissom: I am so sorry I ever hurt you. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do. As I said before, I notice a lot of things. I noticed your signals and flirting, sometimes I even gave in and flirted a little back, but I kept my defenses up because…because I love you.

_(Sara is stunned at his words.)_

Grissom: I wanted so much to pursue a relationship with you, but I was afraid of a lot of things. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to make you happy because of my age and you would go and find someone younger.

_(Sara tires to interrupt, but Grissom's put a finger to her mouth.)_

Grissom: Shh. I'm also your boss of course and I was afraid of the consequences in the work place, like favouritism and breaking work ethic codes. Over the past six years I have started to slowly realize that none of that matters. It fully sank in when you opened up to me about your painful past and childhood. As you were talking I realized that you felt comfortable to talk to me and I felt comfortable to talk to you. I felt I could tell you anything, so that's why I asked you here tonight.

_(Grissom stops to let Sara digest all of the information. As it processes in her brain she starts to smile.)_

Sara: I'm glad you've opened up to me and I love you too…

_(Grissom smiles at her warmly.)_

Sara: But where does this leave our relationship?

Grissom: Well, I don't think we should rush into anything.

_(Sara nods her head.)_

Grissom: Let's start slow. I'd like to take you out on proper dates: to the movies, out to dinner and on little road trips. I want us to get to know each other as friends and lovers instead of co-workers and CSI's.

_(Sara relishes in his idea.)_

Sara: I'd like that very much.

Grissom: Now, as for telling people…

_(Sara interrupts him.)_

Sara: I don't want anyone to know, at least not yet anyway.

_(Grissom sighs and smiles.)_

Sara: You we're thinking of the same thing right?

Grissom: Exactly. We'll keep this private for the first little bit, until we feel comfortable with our relationship to tell everyone.

_(Grissom takes Sara's hands and presses a light kiss in the center of each palm. For the next few minutes they just sit staring at each other and smiling.)_

Grissom: So…I'm not too late?

Sara: No.

_(Grissom and Sara both lean into each other and share a passionate, but light kiss.)_

The End


End file.
